Nosso Desejo
by Kiky e Lily Cullen
Summary: Uma história de alegria...Uma história de sofrimento... Uma história de amor!


**Nosso Desejo**  
_Capítulo um - Tristeza da Solidão_

A chuva não parava de cair. Eu estava olhando fixamente para a janela, e me perguntando o porquê disso. Fui até a janela e a abri, deixando um vento fresco espalhar-se por meu quarto. Senti um arrepio, mas não por sentir frio. Foi pela impressão de ter alguém comigo.  
Olhei à minha volta no escuro e não vi nada.  
Eu sabia que eu era tola por esperar, mas eu ainda esperaria. Eu era tola e teimosa, e minha tolice e teimosia me diziam para esperar algo aparecer... Para esperar ele aparecer...  
Talvez eu estivesse ficando louca. Mas não podia evitar... Eu estava apenas esperando. Esperando ele.E então eu ouvi um barulho... Um baixo barulho de passos a algumas milhas para dentro da floresta... Seria ele voltando? Seria algum inimigo? Seria Alice?  
Se fosse ele eu ficaria feliz, e era improvável que fosse um inimigo e... Bom... Alice me traria ao menos noticias dele...  
Mas por quê? Porque ele foi caçar sem mim? Por que ele preferiu sua irmã a mim?  
Eu não sei... E eu não sei se queria saber...  
Eu esperei muito, e não obtive resposta à minha espera...  
Eu não agüentava ficar sem ele ali... Eu precisava de sua presença... Eu estava tão a pensar que não percebi os passos que se aproximavam, até que eles já estivessem ao lado da casa.  
- Bella? Você está sozinha aí ainda? Esme está preocupada! - Falou Rosalie com certa petulância na voz  
- Me desculpe Rose, mas eu quero ficar sozinha... Diga a Esme que sinto muito! - Eu disse impacientemente  
- Mas já fazem 5 dias que eles foram... Não é só você que está preocupada! - disse Rosalie, agora também impaciente.  
-Eu sei, Rose. Mas não consigo evitar, quero muito estar com ele!  
- Você sabe que não adianta ficar aí... Isso só te fará pior! E fará sua família pior!  
Então eu percebi que ela tinha razão. Estava sendo egoísta. Isso não era certo, ele não gostaria de ver a família sofrendo assim por minha culpa. Talvez nem quisesse me ver sofrer, mas então porque ele havia saído? Por que ele não havia me chamado? Dúvidas e mais dúvidas... Pela primeira vez, desejei dormir.  
- Está bem Rose... - Eu falei enquanto saia de casa. É claro que eu também estava com saudades de minha filha, Renesmee, mas esse fato não conseguia muito espaço em meu coração... O fato de minha filha estar morando com um lobisomem não me afetava tanto quanto o de meu eterno amor ter me rejeitado.  
Rose deu um breve sorriso e se dirigiu para a casa branca. Eu a segui, e chegamos lá rápido. Esme estava, de fato, muito preocupada comigo.  
- Minha querida Bella - disse Esme ao me receber - Eu estava tão preocupada com você... Eles não deveriam demorar tanto... Será que eles não percebem o mal que fazem a sua família?  
Eu sabia que quando ela falava família ela falava mais de mim e de Jasper do que de qualquer outro... Eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo tanto quanto eu. Eu sabia que a falta que Alice lhe causava doía tanto quanto a que Edward causava em mim.  
- Me desculpe. - foi tudo que consegui responder  
Jasper estava em um canto. Seus olhos estavam mais negros do que o próprio preto, e ele não se senti bem perto de ninguém. Ele queria demais Alice, que não voltava. Fui para perto dele, mas ele não me ignorou como fez com os outros. Claro, nossa dor era a mesma!  
- Olá Jasper - Eu disse, não conseguindo parecer animada, ou qualquer outra coisa que não seja a mais terrível demonstração de dor. Eu sabia que ele sabia que eu estava sofrendo... Eu sabia que ele sentia o quanto eu sofria...  
Ele se virou para mim e eu vi o quanto a dor inundou seus olhos negros.  
Ele sofria ao me ver, claro, pois o meu sofrimento era como uma apunhalada para ele mesmo, já que o meu sofrimento lembrava o dele, porque eles tinham a mesma fonte: Essa caçada estranha que não acabava... A estranha demora para a volta de nossos amores...  
- Olá... Bella - Ele disse por fim. Mas eu percebi que ele sofria tanto quanto eu, se fosse possível nós estaríamos chorando.  
Coloquei a mão em seu ombro, e ele não recuou. Tentei sorrir para ele, incentivando-o, mas não consegui. Eu somente queria me isolar esperando por Edward.  
Logo estavam todos olhando para nós. Todos sabiam que estávamos sofrendo, claro que não entendiam a extensão deste sofrimento, mas mesmo assim olhavam com olhares acolhedores, como se quisessem nos carregar até Alice e Edward. O silencio predominou, eu não era capaz de ouvir uma só palavra e nenhuma se quer respiração... A tensão aumentava e ninguém era capaz de quebrá-la, nem ela nem o mesmo Jasper. Jasper não consegui diminuir a tensão. Não por ser fraco, mas por estar fraco. Ele precisava ver Alice e eu precisava ver Edward. Então, me veio uma idéia a mente. E se nós fossemos atrás dos dois? Eles não podiam estar longe e poderíamos seguir o cheiro.  
- Vamos Jasper! Vamos atrás deles! - Eu disse com convicção.

_Fim do capítulo um_


End file.
